girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2020-01-03 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Fishies! Let's hope Krosp can control himself. -- William Ansley (talk) 05:08, January 3, 2020 (UTC) :Go back --Fred1740 (talk) 10:54, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Lots of little round glowy bits that could be cut off and served from a tureen. I.e., I feel this supports the worst case scenario I suggested in the last page. ⚙Zarchne (talk) 05:14, January 3, 2020 (UTC) : Yup, I think you're right. What's interesting, though, is that some of them are clothed. I wonder if they speak English. Oh, and I'm kind of disappointed in Maxim and Rakethorn, who were being really intelligent last page, but are slow to catch on here. I wonder if the chef guy will realize the problem. Bkharvey (talk) 06:57, January 3, 2020 (UTC) I have so far refrained from commenting on physics in the GG universe. But this looks a bit like Spongebob Squarepants' universe. Or the opposite, actually. Some of the creatures seems to be swimming in thin air. : Not quite "thin" air. The pressure at 223 fathoms is around 40 atmospheres, 600 psi. (Someone please check my calculations.) Argadi (talk) 08:45, January 3, 2020 (UTC) : : The 'speed' at which the occupants of the Emergency Sub went from surface normal pressure to that suggested by Argadi, they should be suffering a debilitating case of the bends, as well as being unable to breathe. Doug Relyea (talk) 09:03, January 3, 2020 (UTC) :: That's why I wanted someone to check the math. But the depth comes from . Argadi (talk) 12:29, January 3, 2020 (UTC) :: :: I'm not challenging the math, or the depth (though my suspension of disbelief almost imploded when I read that) There is some manner of Sparky Mad Science going on here that keeps Team Agatha group B from becoming crushed to the diameter of a Tiki lamp post. Doug Relyea (talk) 17:04, January 3, 2020 (UTC) ::I got the same math and the same concern. Assuming the professors are playing semi-realistic with the pressure, a) the dome should have been about under one atmosphere of pressure (cool trick, that), and b)it was imploded, not exploded, by the bombs sucking the sub into whatever happened rather than blowing it away from the explosion. heteromeles As to where we are, I still think we are inside a Great Cetacean. And this reminds me of a Futurama episode, where a society of worms were living inside Fry.Svesjo (talk) 06:27, January 3, 2020 (UTC) : It's certainly possible; the one we saw in a flashback was as big as one of Albia's domed cities. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:37, January 3, 2020 (UTC) : I think the biology calls for comment as well as the physics. Bible notwithstanding, animals don't generally have huge empty spaces inside for other creatures to live in -- unless we're meant to believe that the Cetacean is so Great that these guys we're meeting now are its microbiome. Bkharvey (talk) 07:07, January 3, 2020 (UTC) : P.S. I wonder if it takes Fish Oil to keep them healthy, nyuk nyuk. Bkharvey (talk) 07:10, January 3, 2020 (UTC) : : Probably Surface Dweller Oil from the Moligarchy. Doug Relyea (talk) 17:04, January 3, 2020 (UTC) I hope the first words from the upright beings with the staffs are not 'Have you seen the Vapnoople?" Doug Relyea (talk) 08:56, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Can somebody help me out here, when did Maxim get a mechanical hand? 18:24, January 3, 2020 (UTC) : He's had it all along, the Foglios have just gotten really sloppy lately remembering to include it in every panel. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:40, January 3, 2020 (UTC) :: That would turn out not to be the case. At some point, the fancy gauntlet morphed into a fancy glove, which I thought was later explained to be a power glove. (though not as powerful as that of Dr Mongfish's in the Dragon King of Mars side story) Doug Relyea (talk) 21:32, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Wonder if Trogulus is going to turn up at some point soon? These look like his kind of people. If he was a "foreign exchange student" these might be the (atlanteans?) who are is people. heteromeles I know all of you enjoy the mental exercise of trying to work out how things happen in ''Girl Genius ''but my point has always been - since when has this story paid the slightest attention to the laws of Physics, Chemistry, and Biology? I acknowledge your efforts but I feel Phil and Kaja don't bother. Fred1740 (talk) 03:01, January 4, 2020 (UTC)